Tuez le messager
by LoulouWatson
Summary: Sherlock enquête sur la mort d'un coursier à vélo. Ce dernier a été renversé pour empêcher de livrer un certain paquet, dont le contenu est susceptible de faire libérer de prison un individu. Pour résoudre leur enquête actuelle, Sherlock, John et sa fille Rose vont devoir retourner dans le passé pour fouiller dans les secrets et autres scandales d'une célèbre famille londonienne.


**Coucou everyone ! Je sais que j'ai déjà poster cette fanfic, mais je l'a poste à nouveau et ai décidé de la finir une bonne fois pour toute !**

 **Gros bisous et bonne soirée.**

 **Chapitre 1**

Sherlock Holmes n'est pas du genre à se réveiller tôt. En effet, quand il n'est pas dans une période de transe lors d'une enquête, il tire dans les murs, réalise de drôles d'expériences et -dieu merci- dort. C'est pourquoi, je suis surprise de le voir aujourd'hui attablé (et habillé) à 8 heures du matin seulement. Mon père, John, est à côté de lui, en train de se servir une tasse de thé.

« 'Jour Papa.

-Bonjour ma Rose.

-Hey Sherlock.

-Mmm...

-Me réponds pas, ça va te tuer. »

Je prends une tasse dans la cuisine, et commence à tartiner de la confiture sur mon pain. Après quelques minutes de silence simplement perturbées par le bruissement des pages de journaux, des pas dans les escaliers se font entendre et je vois notre ami l'inspecteur Lestrade apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Oh pardon ! Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

-Le mal est déjà fait Gavin.

-Greg.

-Vous n'êtes pas venu pour vous excuser alors allez à l'essentiel.

-Il y a eu un meurtre à Bayswater Road.

-Très bien. Nous allons suivre votre voiture. »

Le « nous » englobait mon père et moi. Car en effet, j'avais été prise un mois plus tôt en tant que consultante pour la police : statut qui m'a été – j'en suis sûre – acheté par Mycroft.

Je me lève, prends une tartine et me dépêche de suivre les trois hommes.

En bas de Baker Street, j'aperçois une autre agent de police, Sally Donovan. Dès notre première rencontre, elle et moi savions que nous n'étions pas faites pour être amies, et cela se vérifie encore à présent puisque notre bonjour se réduit à un signe de tête.

Sherlock ne daigne même pas à la regarder, fait un signe à un taxi, et décide dans un élan de galanterie...de monter en premier.

Dans le véhicule, personne n'émet un son. Je profite de ces instants avant la tempête qu'est la scène de crime pour entreprendre mon rituel habituel : quelques instants de prière pour la famille de la victime ainsi qu'une pensée pour la personne qui m'a quitté dix ans auparavant, ma mère.

Après cela, je peux enfin entrer pleinement dans l'enquête. Nous nous arrêtons finalement à Bayswater Road et lorsque la porte s'ouvre, je distingue trois voitures de police garées et la corde de sécurité installée. Sur le chemin vers le cadavre, nous croisons Anderson, le double masculin de Sally.

« Je vous prierai le taré de ne pas laisser vos empreintes partout sur cette scène de crime. »

J'ai très souvent envie de le frapper quand il traite Sherlock de taré. Ma meilleure amie Molly Hooper, dit que c'est l'amour qui me pousse à faire cela mais je pense plus que c'est un sentiment amical de protection qui me pousse à vouloir tuer les gens qui le critique.

Lestrade s'avance et nous fait signe de le suivre.

« La victime s'appelait Caleb Shimansky et il travaillait comme coursier à vélo quand un homme masqué au volant d'une berline noire l'a percuté violemment. Le tuant sur le coup avant de s'emparer de sa sacoche et de disparaître au coin de la rue après être remonté dans sa voiture.

-Je suppose qu'on a quelques témoins ? Je lui demande.

-Une bonne douzaine et trois d'entre eux ont relevé la plaque.

-Oh c'est pas juste ! S'écria Sherlock. C'est vrai, vous avez un bon paquet de témoins et au quel cas on a sa plaque dans cinq minutes cette affaire sera réglée ! C'est trop facile !

-Oubliez la plaque capitaine, lui dit Sally, la voiture a été déclarée volée il y a une heure.

-Un homme masqué dans une voiture volée, ça ne peut pas être un hasard, cet homme a tout organisé afin de récupérer ce qui était dans la sacoche.

-Oui Rose, ce coursier devait livrer une lettre ou un paquet. Donovan, contactez la société qui l'emploie, je veux savoir ce qu'il y avait dans cette sacoche.

-En tout cas, analysa mon père, ça avait une grande valeur pour quelqu'un. »

Je me tourne vers le corps de l'homme. Il semble si jeune.

Sherlock décide à cet instant d'analyser le corps sous tous ses angles, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres qui ne devrait être en aucun cas sur une scène de crime.

Le détective, après quelques minutes d'observation (où il a dû certainement apprendre sa vie complète en regardant son pouce), se relève mais une erreur de calcul fait que son corps est presque collé au mien. Nous nous regardons quelques instants.

« Bon sang le taré, prenez-vous une chambre ! »

Je détourne le regard, voit mon père crispé par la réflexion de Anderson. Je respire un bon coup, prends mon courage à deux mains.

« Je suis sûre que vous pouvez nous donner de bonnes adresses. Après tout, vous et Donovan avez fait tous les motels du coin. »

Une seconde reste en suspend. Je vois le visage de Sally et Anderson se glacer tandis que Lestrade se retient de rire. Sherlock décide que ce moment est parfait pour partir. Mon père et moi saluons Lestrade d'un signe de tête.

« Greg.

-Rose. John. »

* * *

Lestrade nous recontacte deux heures plus tard pour nous informer qu'il y avait plus d'informations sur le mort. Notre arrivée à Scotland Yard est comme toujours très remarquée, sans nul doute à cause des rumeurs sur mon père et Sherlock ainsi que celles sur Sherlock et moi. De nombreux regards se portent sur nous mais n'ayant que faire de cela, nous montons à l'étage et rejoignons Greg.

« On a lancé un avis de recherche pour le véhicule mais ça n'a rien donné pour le moment.

-Et la sacoche ? Dit mon père

-La société qui l'employait ne savait pas ce que c'était mais quelqu'un n'a pas hésité à tuer pour l'avoir...

-Je ne vois que deux possibilités pour le moment :des codes d'activations nucléaires ou alors le nom du véritable assassin de Kennedy !

-Ridicule Rose.

-Ça s'appelle de l'humour Sherlock, tu devrais t'y mettre. »

La porte du bureau de Lestrade s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser place à Sally.

« Monsieur, d'après son employeur le coursier ne transportait qu'un seul colis. Il l'a prit au 213 Dunbridge Street chez un certain S. Niedal Matar, j'ai tapé ce nom dans nos fichiers, et il y a un Shakir Niedal Matar sur nos listes Anti-terrorisme. Vous pensez que c'est le même ?

-Et le paquet, où allait-il ?

-À l'angle de London Wall et Wood Street.

-C'est un poste de police, c'est peut-être un attentat ! Dis-je

-Je veux toutes les unités de police en alerte, s'exclama Lestrade, il faut faire évacuer le bâtiment.

-Bien capitaine. »

* * *

Pendant que les unités de police se rendent sur Wood Street, Sally, Sherlock, mon père et moi allons sur Dunbridge Street pour rendre visite à ce Niedal Matar. Comme toujours avant d'entrer, mon père vérifie que je sois bien derrière en sécurité loin d'un éventuel coup de feu.

Je sais que ce débordement de protections et d'amour n'est qu'une sorte de pénitence au fait qu'il m'ait abandonné quelques années plus tôt pour partir en Afghanistan, mais il y a des fois, où je souhaiterai de tout cœur, lui dire que je lui pardonne de m'avoir laissé.

Sally frappe quelques fois, puis, après quelques menaces, celui-ci enfonce la porte (oui, il est parfois capable de violence).

« Police ! Gardez vos mains bien en vue ! Docteur Watson, veuillez fouiller l'appartement. »

Une vieille femme se tient au milieu du salon, elle a un appareil respiratoire et nous regarde, terrifiée.

« Où est Shakir Niedal Matar ?

-Qui ?

-SHAKIR NIEDAL MATAR ! Dites nous où il est !

-Il n'y a AUCUN Shakir Niedal Matar ici ! Il n'y a que Sally Niedlemeyer ! »

Je m'approche de la femme.

« Vous avez faits transporter un colis par un coursier à vélo ce matin...

-Oui, un très gentil garçon. »

Sherlock se met à parler très vite et à voix basse, tout en mettant ses mains sous son menton (petit geste qui le rend irrésistible). Je tends l'oreille.

« Quel imbécile ! Non mais ! C'était évident ! EVIDENT ! Je suis stupide...Erreur de nom. »

Oh...un crétin de la société de livraison à dû se tromper sur le nom de la livraison. Je me retourne à nouveau vers la pauvre femme déboussolée.

« Autant pour nous !

-Madame, dit Sally, le colis que vous avez envoyé ce matin par coursier a malheureusement été volé à la suite d'un accident.

-Où le coursier a été tué.

-Sherlock ! S'exclame John »

Pour éviter toute dispute entre les deux hommes, je leur fait signe de se taire et décide de prendre un peu en main cette entrevue.

« Nous cherchons à comprendre pourquoi ce colis a été volé, vous l'avez bien envoyé à un commissariat de police ?

-Oui, c'est exact.

-Vous pouvez nous dire ce qu'il y a dans ce paquet ?

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non.

-Non, vous ne voulez pas nous le dire. Non, vous ne vous rappelez pas ou non, vous ne savez pas ?

-Oui. Le troisième. Je ne sais pas.

-Qui vous a donné ce paquet ?

-C'est mon neveu, dit-elle en souriant, Brady.

-D'accord, alors où est-ce qu'on peut le trouver ?

-En prison.

-Mais...depuis quand avez-vous ce paquet ?

-Depuis 10 ANS environ, c'était peu avant qu'on ne le mette derrière les barreaux : Brady est venu me voir, il m'a donné cette enveloppe et il m'a dit de faire TRES attention à ce paquet, de ne le dire à personne et de ne PAS l'ouvrir, sous aucun prétexte. »

Je me tourne vers Sherlock, qui semble être dans une intense réflexion. Il se penche vers elle, comme pour lui parler. Je lui hausse les sourcils et il comprend le message : pas de méchanceté, d'arrogance ou d'injures sur l'intelligence d'autrui.

« Alors...pourquoi l'avoir envoyé par coursier ce matin ?

-Parce que Brady m'a appelé ! Il m'a téléphoné vers 7h30 quand il m'a demandé de l'envoyer à l'homme dont le nom était écrit dessus, c'est le policier qui l'a arrêté il y a 10 ans. Le lieutenant Gregor Lestrade !

-C'est le capitaine Gregory Lestrade.

-Oh...Vous connaissez cet homme ?

-Oui, dit Sally, c'est mon patron.

* * *

« Donc ce colis était pour moi ? Demande Lestrade à Sally

-C'est ça.

-Comment vous avez dit déjà ?

-Brady Thompson et vous étiez lieutenant à l'époque.

-Non vraiment pas...

-Bon sang Graham...

-Greg.

-...ce n'est pas si compliqué !

-J'ai eu des milliers d'enquêtes Sherlock, je ne me souviens pas de tout.

-Alors faites fonctionner votre cerveau !

-Brady...Oh...Oui je m'en souviens...Mais pourquoi m'envoyer un colis dix ans après ?

-Demandez à vos imbéciles d'équipiers de l'interroger. Rétorqua Sherlock »

Bon sang, il y a des fois où j'aimerai le taper. Lui et la gentillesse, ça fait plus que deux. La seule personne qu'il ne traite pas comme une merde, c'est John. Oh non, lui il le traite comme un chien : c'est tellement mieux.

« De quoi parlait l'affaire ? Je lui demande

-Une jeune femme a été tuée : un cambriolage qui a mal tourné. Nous avons retrouvé cette homme quelques heures après et nous avons eu ses aveux rapidement si ma mémoire est bonne.

-Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si compliqué !

-Sherlock ça suffit !

-Oh je t'en prie John arrête toi aussi !

-Les filles on se calme, je m'exclame, Lestrade...savez-vous pourquoi le colis vous était adressé ? Aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait vous envoyer ? »

Le détective Smellings, un homme que Sherlock jugea imbécile et cocu en quelques secondes, entre à cet instant dans la pièce et nous regarde d'un air grave.

« Votre homme, Brady Thompson, a été tué ce matin dans la cours de la prison.

-Tout est lié, dit Sherlock. Il doit il y avoir une copie de son dossier dans les archives, trouvez s'il avait une femme, un colocataire, VITE.

-Donovan, appelez la prison et voyez ce qu'ils ont sur le meurtre de Brady et demandez une copie de ses derniers appels téléphoniques.

-Entendu Monsieur. »

Tout cela est mystérieux...Qui pourrait vouloir un colis à ce point ? Pourquoi Brady et le livreur était mort ?

« Lestrade ?

-Oui ?

-La sœur du livreur est là.

-Très bien. Excusez-moi.

-Euh...Greg ?

-Oui Rose ?

-Vous allez bien ?

-Son frère a été tué alors qu'il venait me voir alors non, ce n'est pas la grande forme. »


End file.
